


The Moth’s Guard

by Charliesimpnation



Category: Lost
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bodyguard AU, Drugcon, M/M, Rarepair, crackship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesimpnation/pseuds/Charliesimpnation
Summary: This isn’t exactly what Sawyer had in mind when he decided being a bodyguard was the way to go, but he’ll take whatever he can get.•Don’t ask about the title I didn’t have any other ideasIt’s exactly what it sounds like-Sawyer is a bodyguard, Charlie hired him, and they do gay stuff together.(James thank you for the fic idea you are a geNIUS)
Relationships: James “Sawyer” Ford/Charlie Pace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. A Bumpy Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie just wants to vibe and Sawyer makes a bad first impression. (I promise we’ll get to actual Drugcon stuff in the next chapter this is just setting everything up-)

Driveshaft. A one-hit-wonder band that somehow has managed to keep itself going despite many, many bumps in the road.  
While the band had a ‘break’ for a while, they’ve finally made their comeback. And apparently this comeback calls for some proper security.

And that’s where he comes in.

Sawyer has heard some of their songs, and admittedly, they’re not the worst thing he’s ever heard.  
Not the best, either. But they’re fine.

This isn’t exactly what Sawyer had in mind when he decided being a bodyguard was the way to go, but he’ll take whatever he can get.

He is a little confused, though.  
The guy who hired him in the first place, Charlie, wanted to meet up with him. Now that would’ve been fine if it was for work purposes or an interview or something, but that’s clearly not the case.  
He already got the job, and judging by Charlie’s tone, this was a casual thing.

And yet here he finds himself. Standing outside the apartment he was instructed to visit.  
He could’ve just turned the offer down. Charlie may be his boss, but considering how desperate he seems for a bodyguard, Sawyer could probably walk all over him without a second thought.

But he’s trying to be a somewhat better person...’somewhat’ being the key phrase here.

He didn’t need to give any indicator other than a quick text saying ‘I’m here’ before the door swung open, and Sawyer was taken aback a bit when he saw the man in front of him.

He’s small. Smaller than Sawyer had expected, at least. He probably should’ve done more research on who he was working for beforehand, but what would be the fun in that?  
Anyways...the guy isn’t only small. He’s incredibly chipper looking, a stark contrast to Sawyer’s serious, business oriented mood.

And that damn smile...he can tell that’s gonna get annoying to look at real quick.

“Charlie Pace?” Sawyer finally asked, keeping his best serious tone despite his ‘boss’ clearly not reciprocating it.

“Yup!” Charlie responded just as cheerily as expected, moving aside to let Sawyer into the apartment.  
Sawyer gave the area a quick survey. It was cleaner than he would’ve expected, save for a pieces of paper strewn here and there. Probably scrapped music...  
“Oh, and just call me Charlie, mate.” Charlie piped up again as he shut the door, quickly making his way past Sawyer and towards the kitchen area.

Sawyer just stood in the middle of the apartment, not sure what else to do as Charlie scrambled around for...well he’s not sure what, but whatever it is, the rockstar is determined to find it.

Sawyer just stared, watching every movement intently.  
He took the moment to take in Charlie’s appearance a little more. Clothing wise, anyways. It’s pretty average, given his profession. A band t-shirt, probably from some emo rock band Sawyer has never listened to, and your run-of-the-mill jeans.  
The most notable thing in Sawyer’s eyes was the eyeliner. He’d be lying if he said Charlie didn’t pull it off surprisingly well.  
That got him wondering what Charlie looks like on stage...maybe he’ll have to do some research after all.

His mind flipped from mild-attraction (that he’ll most certainly deny ever happened) to concern as soon he noticed another glaring detail.  
As Charlie leaned up to grab something out of one of the cabinets, his shirt lifted along with him, revealing a sliver of what looked to be a bruise.

Now, maybe Sawyer is just being too protective given his profession. Maybe Charlie is just into some freaky shit or something.  
But the placement doesn’t look intentional or like it was done with any sort of affection. It looks more malicious. Like whoever inflicted it wanted Charlie to suffer.

But he could just be overthinking it...

The alarm lingered in his mind though when Charlie quickly pulled his shirt back down, the movement seeming more fearful than embarrassed.  
“You can have a seat, if you’d like.” Charlie sounded a little more nervous now, the feeling of being watched clearly unnerving him.  
Staring makes him uncomfortable. Noted.  
He also noted the bruise, just in case it ends up being important.

Sawyer didn’t respond as he sat down carefully on the couch, still desperately trying to stay composed in case this did end up being important.  
Although at this point that’s looking highly unlikely.

He shed his jacket, tossing it on the back of the couch in a rather unprofessional manner.  
His need to be all business-y is slowly diminishing. No matter how hard he tries, he just can’t take this ‘meeting’ seriously.

Charlie finally emerged from the kitchen with two cups of tea, that nervousness having dissipated, being once again replaced by that goofy grin.

“Why’d you call me?” Sawyer got straight to the point, taking the offered drink from Charlie whilst immediately setting it down on the table.  
He doesn’t plan on having a nice chat over tea. He’s here for business, not to shoot the breeze.

“Oh, you know...” Charlie laughed a little as he sat down, shifting once again back to a more nervous tone.  
He avoided eye contact with Sawyer as he toon a sip of his tea, trying to think of a good excuse.

Sawyer sighed.  
This is a waste of his time, isn’t it?

“I already got the job, and clearly this ain’t about my work.” Sawyer sighed, leaning back against the couch more casually now. He’s done with this professional act. He just wants to go home.  
“So if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to go.”

“I just thought...” Charlie started weakly, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck gently. “...maybe we could be friends or something? You know, maybe make your job a little less awkward?”

Sawyer just blinked at him.  
Is this guy perpetually ten years old or something?  
“Listen here...” Sawyer grumbled as he leaned forward again, practically forcing Charlie to look directly at him with the intensity of his gaze. “I’m here to work. Not be pals. Now either you let me do this my way, or you’re outta luck.”  
Normally, he would refrain from talking like this to a client. But this guy is clearly too much of a softie to protest.

He noticed the way Charlie seemed to deflate at that. A blank, disappointed look suddenly covering over his nervous smile.  
And damn, that’s actually kinda sad looking.  
Disappointment isn’t a good look on Charlie. To see someone who was just so energetic look completely bummed now actually hit Sawyer kinda hard.

Why the hell does he care, anyways?  
This is about his job, not caring about his boss’s feelings.

“Right, then...” Charlie mumbled staring at the floor with something close to a glare.  
“I guess you’re free to leave.”

“Thank you.” Sawyer responded with a sarcastic smile, sitting up quickly, giving his untouched tea a quick glance before looking back at Charlie.  
“Call me for something like this again and I’m quitting. Got it?”

“Got it.” Charlie responded in a blank tone, his voice now matching his expression perfectly.  
He seemed to just be going through the motions now. Like a kid getting lectured and just saying what their parents wanna hear to shut them up.

He doesn’t like being talked down to. Noted.  
Well, he’s gonna have to get over himself then, cuz Sawyer ain’t planning on softening up anytime soon.

Sawyer wanted to say something else for good measure, but opted against it, simply grabbing his jacket as he made his way swiftly towards the door.

Charlie didn’t say a word as Sawyer exited the apartment.

‘This is gonna be a fun ride...‘ Sawyer thinks to himself as he closes the door, already somewhat dreading tomorrow’s event he’ll have to take Charlie to.

There’s no possible way he could ever enjoy this job...  
Right?


	2. Intermission Sickfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short intermission chapter because I’m sick and I wanted to write a sickfic for this AU while feeling like death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get kinda soft in this chapter so 👀

Sawyer knocked on the door to Charlie’s apartment harshly, growing more impatient with every moment that he was waiting.  
“Charlie!? You still alive?” He yelled finally, fed up with whatever little game the rockstar is playing.

“Just a minute...” A strained, small voice called from inside.  
That’s gotta be Charlie, but...

The door opened slowly, and Sawyer felt a little guilty when he realized what the problem was.  
Charlie looks like absolute garbage. Tired, disheveled, and shivering right before Sawyer’s eyes.

“Sawyer? What...” Charlie started, trailing off as he wracked his brain for an answer to his own question. “...right...I have to perform, don’t I?” He sighed, turning around before Sawyer could get a word in.  
“Just give me a moment and I’ll-“

“You’re not goin’ anywhere.” Sawyer Interrupted, voice firm but far from angry.

“Excuse me?” Charlie tried to come back sounding offended, but he just sounded pained. 

“You heard me.” Sawyer let himself into the apartment, placing a hand on Charlie’s forehead to check his temperature.  
“You’re burnin’ up. You’re not going anywhere.”

“I’m fine...” Charlie protested weakly, stumbling a little at a sudden light-headed feeling.  
Sawyer grabbed him on instinct, holding him up as the musician groaned.

“That didn’t seem very ‘fine’ to me, boss.” Sawyer just held Charlie in place for a moment, waiting for him to resign.

“...Okay maybe you’re right...” Charlie sighed, glaring half-heartedly at Sawyer’s satisfied smirk.

“Good. Now...” Sawyer got Charlie standing properly again, but didn’t let go just yet. “...I’m takin’ you back to bed.”

Charlie looked alarmed by that, suddenly feeling like his fever might not be the only reason he’s burning up.  
“I can do it myself!” He protested, trying to get out of Sawyer’s grip but it wasn’t doing much good.

“This is what you hired me for, ain’t it?” Sawyer smirked as Charlie eventually stopped trying to tug away, pouting in his bodyguard’s grip.

“Well this isn’t EXACTLY what I hired you for, but...” Charlie trailed off, staring at Sawyer’s hand wrapped protectively around his arm. “...I guess it’s fine...

Sawyer seemed satisfied with that, letting Charlie go with just a little hesitation.  
“Where’s your bed?”

“I uh...” Charlie stared at the floor, crossing his arms over his chest as he tried to hide his embarrassment. “  
I don’t have one.”

There was an awkward pause. Neither of them did much of anything as Charlie’s words sank in.

“What?” Sawyer finally responded, not sure what else to say.  
How can a rockstar not have a bed? He and Liam seem more well off than most, so the idea of Charlie not having a proper bed is a little alarming.  
Sure, his job may not entail being concerned about his boss’s living arrangements, but that doesn’t mean he can’t inwardly stress about it.

“I sleep on the couch.” Charlie explained while still avoiding eye contact, voice softening back down again.

Sawyer wanted to comment on that. He wanted to a lot of things, actually. All of which required him getting Charlie to move in with him which he definitely doesn’t want.  
And even if he did want it, it would be strictly business related. Just for convenience. No friendly chit-chat or anything even close to that realm.  
And even if they did become friends, there definitely would be nothing past a simple friendship.

Yeah. Never in a million years could he ever be close friends with this guy, let alone be romantically involved with him.  
Right?  
Right...

“Well I guess I’m taking you to the couch, then.” He nudged Charlie forward a little, placing a protective hand on his back just in case he falls again. Charlie desperately wanted to comment on that, but didn’t want Sawyer to stop if he mentioned it.

When they reached the couch, Charlie laid down with no fuss whatsoever, having accepted his fate.  
He’s gonna be stuck here getting fussed over by Sawyer until he’s feeling somewhat less like dying.  
This would be pretty nice actually...if it weren’t for the, ya know, ‘feeling like dying’ part.

“Stay there. I’m gonna get you a blanket.” Sawyer softened his tone just a tad, not even fully-aware that he was slowly melting right into Charlie’s trap.  
He’s only a day into this job and he’s getting all mushy and...ugh...domestic...

“Do you even know where the blankets are?” Charlie questioned, grinning when Sawyer started frantically looking around the room, trying to stay chill but failing miserably.  
Charlie couldn’t help but laugh a little at his bodyguard’s distress, but he’s a merciful man.

Sawyer felt the musician tap his arm gently, and quickly turned his gaze back to his boss.  
“What’s up?”

Charlie offered Sawyer a soft smile, and Sawyer nearly gave him one back.  
It took the now flustered guard clearing his throat for Charlie to actually speak  
“I don’t need anything. Just sit down, please.” He patted the couch as an invitation, and Sawyer actually considered it for a moment.

Sawyer opened his mouth to speak, but gave up before he could make a sound.  
Ah, screw it. What’s he got to lose?  
Besides, he’s just doing his job, right?

He didn’t sit down on the couch, though. Instead, he kneeled down in front of it, examining Charlie a little now that he’s closer.  
Even when he’s sick, those eyes are still so lively...  
“You sure you don’t need anything?”

“Yeah...” Charlie mumbled, sounding much sleepier now.  
Sawyer cracked a smile at that, patting Charlie’s shoulder for...well, he’s not really sure why. He just felt like being a little affectionate.  
“Can I ask you a question?” Charlie spoke again, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“Fire away, boss.” Sawyer responded with much less of a nervous twinge than Charlie.

“What do you think of me?”

Sawyer froze at that.  
Well shit. How’s he supposed to feel? He barely knows this guy. He’s only one day into this job, and Charlie is hitting him with THAT question?  
Well he might as well be honest.

“That’s uh...” Sawyer started, breaking his gaze with Charlie as he searched for the right words.  
“Honestly? I don’t know how I feel about ya.”

Charlie frowned at that, but gave an understanding nod.  
“That’s fair...” He mumbled, a hint of disappointment in his tone.  
“Just tell me what you know about me so far. No matter what it is. Just tell me.”

Sawyer sighed, closing his eyes as he braced himself for the reaction he was gonna get from his next few words.  
“You’re annoying. Stubborn. Way too damn cheerful for your own good. And you have no grip on reality.”

The silence killed Sawyer. He felt like he was being suffocated with how crushing it was.  
He made the mistake of looking at Charlie again, only to find a hurt looking moth boy laying before him.

“Charlie-“

“No. It’s okay.” Charlie gave a fake smile, closing his eyes to avoid Sawyer as best he could.  
“I get it. You’ve only known me for what, a day?” He laughed a little, and Sawyer only felt worse from the sound.  
“I wasn’t expecting you to like me.”

“Then why did you ask?” Sawyer came back harsher than he intended, and Charlie sighed.

“I just wanted to know for certain that you hate me.”

The conversation died after that.  
Sawyer had considered arguing, but what could he say?   
Yeah, he gets all weird and soft around Charlie, but that doesn’t mean he likes him. He doesn’t hate him either, though.

This is why he hates working with people like this. They’re too optimistic and soft for their own good, and that will always eventually be their downfall.  
They always wanna make nice with everyone and can’t just let work be work.

He hates working with Charlie...  
But he just can’t say that he hates him in general.

Sawyer was about to pipe up again when he glanced back at Charlie.  
He’s sleeping.  
And damnit that’s gotta be one of the cutest things Sawyer has ever seen.

God, why is he like this? Why can’t he just pick a feeling and stick to it?  
He’s starting to think hating Charlie would be way easier than whatever this weird, semi-affectionate feeling is.

He started to get up to leave, but he couldn’t resist the one urge he’s been battling this whole time.  
He gave Charlie a quick pat on the head, realizing just how soft his hair was.  
And as much as he’d love to just sit there and play with Charlie’s hair all night, that would probably be kinda creepy.

Unlike the day before, Sawyer felt reluctant to leave. He wants to stay, just in case Charlie is still feeling bad when he wakes up.  
But he forced himself to walk out the door, because he knows if he stays the night just this once, he’ll make a habit of it.

If he would’ve stayed, he would’ve realized Charlie had been fake-sleeping that whole time.  
And he would’ve seen the smug grin on the musician’s face after Sawyer gave him that little pat.

Slowly but surely, he’ll break Sawyer’s walls down. It’ll just take a little more effort, is all.


End file.
